


在那个鱼缸做的房间里

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector





	在那个鱼缸做的房间里

帝库（落魄赏金猎人x疯癫双性妓女，雷雷雷警告，ooc警告）

“hey，你真的杀过狮子吗？”正坐在男人身上上下运动的小个子突然停了下来，脑袋凑近了男人黏黏糊糊地问，金绿色的眼睛不正常地大张着。恩比德感到一阵不耐烦，大手推远了他的头，怪自己醉了看走眼，在一群妓女里挑中了一个疯子。甚至不是纯粹的女人。

“Whatever, Fuck it.”粗暴地扒开对方衣服之后才发现对方身体构造有些不同的恩比德脑子里只能这么想了。连日来在暴雨丛林泥地中追踪猎物疲惫不堪的他，现在只想找个柔软会说话的洞插入发泄而已。他的任务失败了，只拿到了三分之一的钱，在付了廉价酒馆的酒钱后，剩余的钱已经不够他在洞的人选上挑三拣四了。

所以他在酒馆后昏暗小巷里站成一排的流莺里挑了一个最高的女人，但毕竟恩比德身材太高大了，对比起来那人仍然显得瘦小。“她”穿着宽大的袍子，头发剃得很短，打着卷贴在头皮上,声音沙哑而低沉。商量好价格后，恩比德跟着“她”回到了这个位于地下交易市场后面潮湿黑暗的房间。灯管在刺啦刺啦响了一阵后终于亮了，聊胜于无。恩比德这才看清这个狭小的房间里堆满了大大小小的鱼缸，甚至墙壁上都嵌入了鱼缸，圆形的方形的，有的有大鱼在游动，有的已经干涸生出了绿苔，潮气就从此而来。

又是一个信仰普瑞格娜鱼神的疯子，恩比德下了简单的判断。

“我听到你在酒馆里跟和你坐一起的人说你曾经在非洲徒手杀过狮子，这是真的吗？”脑袋被推开的人没有丝毫不悦，他反手攀住了恩比德的手臂，抚摸着对方隆起虬结的肌肉，好像对这个大个子男人很感兴趣。“看上去是真的，你很强壮。”

接着他重重咬了一下恩比德的小臂，好像在测试他的肌肉强度，然后又讨好地亲吻舔舐了一下，似乎害怕这个凶神恶煞的男人会生气掐死他。

恩比德吃痛皱起了眉，但他只是疲惫地闭上了眼睛，他拍了拍对方的屁股，用带着浓厚异国语调的口音说：“不要停，继续跟我说话。”他身体很累，但是精神在高度紧张后像被过度拉伸的皮筋一样无法回弹，而且这张单人床恩比德甚至不能平躺。

“我叫斯蒂芬，那些人喜欢叫我斯蒂芬妮，我讨厌这个名字。”闻言动起来的人居然声音颤抖着开始自我介绍，好像他们不是正在做爱的嫖客与妓女，而是在市场买菜时一样寒暄起来。他这么不喜欢女性化的名字，也许他仍然没有接受大战后部分地区核废料辐射带来的大量基因变异，有一批生活在外围辐射圈的人长出了双性的器官，不是男人，也不是女人。

“鱼神在上，你真的很强壮。”汗水顺着他赤裸棕色的皮肤滚落，斯蒂芬叹息着说，“你也许会是一个合适的种子提供者，让我可以成为一个健康宝宝的父亲。”

疯婊子。恩比德默默评价道。

“一个绿色眼睛的宝宝，啊希望是个女儿，女儿会比较像爸爸。”斯蒂芬笑了起来，扭动得更卖力了。“射在我里面吧，不要拔出去。”他伸长了腿盘住对方的腰，双手抱住了恩比德的头，凑上去轻轻舔吻这个像熊一样高大的男人皱起来的眉头。

是个温柔的疯婊子，但恩比德认为他只是在说些助性的荤话。人人都知道双性不可能有生育的能力，除了那些信仰普瑞格娜鱼神的疯子。最开始变异出现时，人们还寄望于医疗科学技术，失去希望后，又转向了古老偏方，最后走向了宗教狂热。普瑞格娜鱼神就是出现在这个时候，他们信仰一种深海大鱼，到了年龄的雄鱼可以转化为雌鱼繁殖，传说一次可以产下上亿枚卵。

恩比德勉强把眼睛睁开了一条缝打量了一下这个房间，靠近床头的那面墙放着一个巨大的鱼缸，里面有一条灰白色圆盘状的大鱼正在缓缓来回游动，而斯蒂芬好像又被那条怪鱼吸引了注意力，停下了摆动。他微微张着嘴，鱼缸里透出来阴冷的蓝光打在他的脸上，暗绿色的眼睛随着大鱼而转动。他有张漂亮的娃娃脸，但恩比德知道他比看上去年纪要大。

恩比德猛地翻身把正在发呆的小个子压在身下，单人床发出了致命的嘎吱声，他把手垫在斯蒂芬的后脑勺和鱼缸之间，用力地干了起来。身体已经疲惫到极点，神经被拉长到极致，但是再狠的操干也无法让这根拉紧的弦绷断。他射不出来，他无法入睡。恩比德抬头正好看到那条怪鱼游过，无机质的眼睛冷冷地打量了自己一眼，又匆匆在鱼缸里巡回游走，像是有着自己固定的路线。

斯蒂芬小声呻吟哀求着，“大个子，射给我吧，我需要你的种子。”他眼角有些下垂，显得可怜兮兮。

“为什么？”望着大鱼游动的恩比德终于开口了。“我以为妓女最害怕怀孕。”

“我不是妓女。”听到这话的斯蒂芬睁大了眼睛反驳，“我只是一个虔诚的信徒，一个神父告诉我，我需要用身体赚来的钱供养鱼神，这样当我遇到一个强壮的种子提供者时，我就能生下一个健康的孩子。”他顿了顿补充道，“这样我就有家庭了，我会成为一个合格的父亲。”

恩比德觉得这话太疯了，他怀疑那个所谓的神父是为上他才编出了这套狗屁不通的理论，但他选择了再次沉默，只是放慢了继续抽插的频率。

“一个女孩最好了，我会教她识字，教她骑马，打高尔夫。”斯蒂芬短促地叫了一声，恩比德再次把他翻了个个，他们又换回了骑乘的姿势。恩比德一手捂着眼睛，另一只手想把斯蒂芬推开。

“用嘴。”但是恩比德居然没有推得开，对方像八爪鱼一样盘在他身上，把脑袋放在他的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧着在他耳边喘息着说，“可是用嘴我就没办法怀孕了。”

“可是我也没有别的东西来堵住你的嘴了”恩比德无奈地撇了撇厚厚的嘴唇，“听着，小姐，先生，不管你是什么，我付了你钱，你得把这个搞定。”恩比德指着勃起硕大的下体示意。“我很困，可是这一炮不打完我睡不着。”他很坦诚地说道。

“那你就躺着听我讲故事吧，也许能帮助你入睡。”斯蒂芬取下了放在鱼缸上端淡蓝色的灯管，把它凑近自己的身体，赤裸的身体上遍布着文身、伤痕和烙印。  
“这个”斯蒂芬指着左肩膀上几道长长的发白的疤痕，“一个喜欢抓人的女客人，像只猫一样。”他笑了起来，好像陷入什么甜蜜的回忆，“很少有女性光顾，她们在这方面比男性更理智，不喜欢像我一样的人。可是她们像棉花糖一样甜蜜柔软。”

“然后是这个”昏暗的蓝色光源下移，来到侧腰的一片灼烧过的皮肤，“有一个暴躁的年轻人，做爱时会用烟头烫人，出手很阔绰。其实我挺喜欢他的，他让我想起了战前的弟弟，他也有一双深棕色的眼睛。”恩比德睁开了眼睛看着他的脸，发现对方非常平静。“我也曾有一个弟弟。”他低声说。

但斯蒂芬好像没听到一样，他继续举着灯管下移。他的下腹部被人恶作剧一般粗糙地刻了些不堪入目的污言秽语，夸张而醒目，随着呼吸起伏在跃动。恩比德感到一阵口干舌燥，觉得自己应该早点睁眼仔细看看身上这个人。但斯蒂芬掠过了那些刻在他身上的字，似乎无话可说。

接着他别扭地盘起一条修长的腿，轻抵在恩比德胸前，黑色的胸膛显得原本是浅棕色的腿异常的白。恩比德一只手就握住了他纤细的脚踝，拉近了看上面深刻的齿痕，像是被猛兽撕咬过的丑陋伤疤。

“碎过，完完全全破碎了，我的脚踝。”斯蒂芬轻声说，“那个带我信仰鱼神的神父，把我推荐给了一个上流社会的性爱派对。你知道，只是表演性质的，不过不是人，而是吃了药的大狗。”他终于皱起了眉，好像回忆起了狗群躁动的吠叫和腥臊味，“我想跑，被狗咬碎了脚踝。”

“不过”他好看的绿眼睛眯了起来，似乎在回味，“被狗干挺爽的，它们很大，在里面射精时会变得更大。”

恩比德莫名觉得自己也变大了。

“鱼神在上，神父为了补偿我，带着我去找了祭司，在我的脚踝上洒了普瑞格娜所游过的圣水，现在已经好了。所以我才虔诚地信仰它、供奉它。神父还给了我这个鱼缸，说是派对的报酬。”他向前探出身子，痴迷地看着那一缸淡蓝色的水，手指随着大鱼游动。

恩比德忍不住伸手抱住了他的腰，把斯蒂芬的神智从鱼缸拉了回来。

“噢说到鱼神了对吗？”他又笑了起来，“在它之前我们全家都是虔诚的旧神信仰者，后来的事情你也能猜到，战争爆发，变异爆发，信仰坍塌，旧神驱逐了不合自然规律的我们。它脾气可真坏，因为它没有能力拯救我们。”“所以我把它的印记磨掉了。”斯蒂芬说着边把手腕给他看，那里是一片血肉模糊之后顽强生长出来的粗糙皮肉。

“鱼神是我能再度拥有一个家庭的唯一希望了”他自言自语着，“我希望我会是一个好的父亲，我会尽量不去溺爱她的。”说着，边上下晃动身体。

“我希望教给我的孩子要正直勇敢，要善良。像我父亲曾教给我的那样。”他哽了一下，“可能是他教的吧，说实话，我都有些记不清了。”

“我可以去找一份正常的工作，带她住在一个还不错的地方，供她读书。我希望她长得像我，因为我们的女儿像我的话会比较漂亮。”斯蒂芬说话的语调很轻柔，像和缓的水流冲刷河岸，恩比德想跟他说什么，但是这时睡意逐渐如天黑夜幕袭来，他再也睁不开眼睛，这下终于入睡了。

那一晚，恩比德做了一个奇妙的梦，他梦见和斯蒂芬在一个巨大的金色场馆里相遇，好像他们是同事，周围都是欢呼的人群，礼花在半空中飞舞。远远地他看见斯蒂芬被人群簇拥着，他一手抱着一个婴儿，另一手抱着一个大一点的女孩，腿还被一个跟他一个模子倒出来的漂亮绿眼睛女孩抱住。一个似乎是他妻子的女人搂着他的脖子，吻上他的额头。恩比德想穿过人群上前去恭喜他，却发现自己在梦里完全发不出声音。

让这个梦久一点吧，不要醒来，恩比德在梦里祈祷着。

第二天晚上，尽管连低廉的嫖资都拿不出来了，恩比德仍鬼使神差地再次来到那个鱼缸做的房间门前，推开了虚掩的房门。他告诉自己，只是去回答自己到底有没有杀过狮子这个问题。

他看到斯蒂芬背对着他站立着被一个男人压在那个巨型鱼缸前狠狠干着，那个人是如此用力以至于斯蒂芬的头撞在鱼缸玻璃上砰砰直响。他还让斯蒂芬穿上了一双过高的高跟鞋，因为鞋码过小，斯蒂芬踩上去摇摇晃晃地勉强维持平衡。

“你很强壮。”

“你也许会是一个合适的种子提供者，让我可以成为一个健康宝宝的父亲。”

“射在我里面吧，不要拔出去。”

恩比德听到斯蒂芬断断续续这么说着。于是他顺手拿起了一个小的干涸的鱼缸用力向前扔去，小鱼缸画出了一道精准的弧线后撞在巨型鱼缸上，发出巨大的碎裂声。被惊吓到的斯蒂芬站立不稳，脚踝狠狠地扭成了一个诡异的弧度，也发出两声爆裂般的脆响。

恩比德头也不回地走出了房间。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
